127171-the-future-success-of-wildstar
Content ---- ---- ---- You can already do this, it's just not forced on you automatically. | |} ---- I really like this idea. | |} ---- ---- downleveling should not be as harsh. you will still have all your amp/ability points etc. but one shoting all mobs is just weird. i personally feel no satisfaction at all in finishing my exploration/quest etc of low level zones. this is content. casual content that should not not be played because the game pushes you toward a single linear path to levelling up and missing all the cool stuff the world offers in a way it was meant to be enjoyed (with a decent challenge). making all this playable no matter what your level is will go a long way in making more content relevant to casuals. you are at the stage of fricking "farming" iron. your opinion is one of endgame productivity/speed of farming and thus should not be taken into consideration. and when they start to make world bosses "repeatable", hopefully you don't have DS geared people coming in and ruining the fun for lowbies that wants a cool fight. same way as DS geared people will just ruin most vet dungeons/adventures for new players by carrying them thru. we'll have to see. | |} ---- ---- if i'm a lowbie and see this big world boss and then twenty high level DS geared people come in and faceroll it while i watch on the side... just bad. imo, of course ;) | |} ---- And see, if that were ME ... I'd run up and try and get my swing on to be sure I got credit for having all those badasses taking down a boss for me! Of course, I'm also a huge fan of "dungeon runs" in games like World of Warcraft, like when I take four other low-levels through Wailing Caverns as a level 90. That's fun for me, to be the "tour guide" for new or leveling players. I am also not adverse to being run through content like that, either. | |} ---- terrible. hopefully not many people are like you, otherwise might as well make FarmStarville and reduce the content to "click to get loot". when an mmo is reduced to a farm grind with disrespect for its world and gameplay, you lose me. | |} ---- ---- I don't think any of those tweaks are necessary, they're just what you personally would like to see. For example on dungeons, we worked hard in beta to balance those early dungeons. We didn't have any higher level gear to use (because it didn't exist and we were level capped) and could complete the dungeons fine. The point of the IA is to specifically teach groups how to work together stacking interrupts. It's the natural progression at that point. If you don't want to rely on other people that much, then that's what they made Shiphands and Adventures for. When the 'problem' you're trying to solve can be handled by a 30 second conversation with the rest of the team, there's no call to nerf the content. | |} ---- Make every world boss drop a mini version of themselves as a pet :D | |} ---- I agree that reducing IA sounds bad and that people shouldn't be given a "free pass" However, having the same amount of IA as vet dungeons is completely absurd simply due to the fact that people do not have access to all of their interrupts at level 20. Engineers, for example, unlock their second interrupt at 31, or they can choose to bring their Zap to tier 4 at level 25. And if a tweak is something that people want to see, why not give it to them? The game is supposed to be fun, right? | |} ---- ---- ---- TEAMWORK 3 IA isn't unreasonable if you expect everyone in a group of 5 to have 1 interrupt. Your tweak is something only some people want to see. The people who make the game and who tested it are pretty comfortable with it. When juggling two roughly equal sized groups, the decision between changing and staying the same is easy, don't change. Relevant shouldn't be Optimal. Give people valid choices, don't make one thing obviously best. | |} ---- 3 IA is definitely unreasonable on a trash mob. If 3 people throw 1, who's going to get the next cast after that? Just because it has been tested before a year ago doesn't mean it's a perfect system. We all know Carbine has made a lot of mistakes and making leveling content slightly simpler in order to draw in and entice the player base with exciting content is moving the game in a positive direction. | |} ---- The people who made the game are taking away some IA on normal mode trash mobs. And for good reason. A normal mode should not require more coordination than a vet version. Not that I'm happy about the nerf- I love the dungeons as they are, but if they have metrics to support this, it makes sense to me. | |} ---- That's actually super freaky. I had heard about the nerf to white damage, but in regards to the IA reduction I was unaware. I was also actually going to suggest making KV a level 25 dungeon as it seems a tiny bit silly to have 2 dungeons at the same level. Plus, like you said, it offers more leveling options and the ability to bypass Whitevale. Thanks for the info. | |} ---- ---- I think Augmentors 20 is fine. Hard-mode is a different story.. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- But when you're in a 5 man group, you have at least 5 potential interrupts - even at level 20. 3 IA is not a huge hurdle. | |} ---- I'll give you 2 reasons why it should be nerfed. Since I refuse to accept "It's really not that hard" as an argument. 1. Not only do both veteran dungeons and normal dungeons have the same amount of IA on mobs, but you have less access to interrupts, fewer LAS slots, and possibly not even using CDR amps. 2. While it's certainly possible in STL to interrupt a Rejuvenate, for example, it's extremely difficult to get the almost certain next cast of it due to low group dps. At that point, when it's not even possible to interrupt a trash mob, it gets frustrating for everyone. | |} ---- You sound like you're having difficulty with a specific mob, and while I won't deny your own troubles, I will make the observation that interrupting trash mobs has never really been a hurdle to kill them - even in STL. Are you talking about the pell mobs that come in pairs? Those don't have any IA (I usually interrupt them, as a healer)... There are the ones that cast that painful lightning spell that really should be interrupted, but it doesn't happen frequently enough to have ever been an issue in groups I've been in. | |} ---- It should be automatic, with a flag people can set to turn that off. Personally I think it should be forced - that keeps the whole of a game active in all zones. Just witness Guild Wars 2. An MMO much smaller than WoW - but more active feeling. No matter where you go in that game, there will be whole groups of people running around you can join up with. If NOT forced... then remove the loot table for any mob that doesn't "give XP" - as in too much level difference to give XP if the character could still level. AND give loot fitting the level of character rather than the zone, for anyone who opts to downrank. But downranking should be on by default - so that there is no hassle to try and figure out how to do it each time you switch zones. And if its a hassle to then turn it off, just make it an option in the character's settings that you can set on or off (on by default), and then not ever need to go back to unless you change your mind about it. More honestly, if you slot for it... And a dungeon running build should ALWAYS slot 1 to 2 IAs. 1 so everyone in the group has an IA when its time, and a second if you can, because there's always that guy in the group who's lagging out (or just not paying attention). At least in normal dungeons. Maybe in raids you can be more specialized and be the guy with the build who's entire purpose for that whole raid is JUST to click the shiny on the left on boss #3 at EXACTLY 3:47 into the fight... like things used to be back in Everquest 1 and classic WoW... I don't know, I've not raided in this game because I didn't reach max level before going innactive. BUT in normal dungeons, you don't build to be a specialist. You build to be a swiss army knife that happens to mostly fill 'role X'. And in Vet dungeons... I don't know, but I imagine its like Heroics in WoW during the BC and Wrath expacs - you build to be solid your role of DPS, Tank, or Healer, but carry a little utility for the mechanics. And in this game, that STILL means 1 to 2 IAs. | |} ---- They're going to nerf Stormtalons normal and put Kel'voreth at level 25 The reason they have them both at level 20 is because before Kel'Voreth was a dominion dungeon and Stormtalons an Exile. Later they added them both to LFG for everyone though. Pretty stupid to make such awesome content and divide it like that I think though and also they will put normal Swordmaiden at level 40 | |} ---- Give each WB a chance to drop an eldan gauntlet and they'll get farmed like the fertile crescent in the bronze age. | |} ---- ---- Looks like the game is doomed :( | |} ---- Low level dungeons... Not sure. I disagree on difficulty and the IAs. Learning IAs is like learning to dodge in Guild Wars 2. Sure its a pain, but EVERYBODY needs to learn it, and failing at it in those starter dungeons is actually not wipe-inducing unless you are also failing everything else. Guild Wars 2 dungeons are quite popular, despite having LESS margin for error than Wildstar dungeons. So I think difficulty is not the issue. Once you learn IAs in Wildstar, the dungeons are almost too easy... I think the issue is motivation. As an aside they already have level scaling. BUT back to point what they lack is level scaled rewards. When Wildstar was new I was pretty much all over these forums as one of the people saying Dungeons should not award loot, but just be for the fun of running them. I still personally agree with that, but quite obviously I am in the extreme minority... apparently there are only about 40,000 MMO gamers out there that even partly agreed with me, and of them - most still here actually want the loot... so people with my preference... we would probably have trouble filling up even a single guild. Wildstar catered too much to us, and it hurt the game. I hate that, but that's the way it is. I've always felt all the loot should come from crafting, and not be progression based. But most people want the shinies as dungeon/raid drops. Guild Wars2 has forced level scaling in all zones - and this is great for keeping the game alive. Because all zones also have constant events rather than just quests... - BUT at launch the scaled rewards were... on a chance, and a rare one at that. So the low level zones quickly emptied out anyway. Now, 3 years in, they have scaled rewards. You take your geared max level toon to the starter zone, and epics won't tend to drop for you (it can happen but not often), but what you do get is a LOT of trash things that can be salvaged for crafting mats of your level). And unlike here, the best gear in Guild Wars 2 has always been crafted. When they did bump up the 'progression' top gear once... they did it by raising the crafting one tier, and putting mats in all the dungeons... So we need "something like that" here. Something that works with how things work here... As in, when you go to a downranked dungeon, it should be "just as worth your -I need my shiny because I don't like fun just to have fun- time" as going to a veteran dungeon... In some manner that does not also kill Veteran Dungeons... Two possible ways to do that... 1. Add a new tier to crafting that crafts gear of a level of quality equal to raid gear. Loot from scaled dungeons salvages "some" of the mats for this. Loot from veteran dungeons salvages "most" of those mats. Loot from raids would salvage "all" of it. - Some formula would be in place to make sure a scaled dungeon gave something worth having to a raider... but a raid gave a solid piece of what they needed. - Obviously this idea needs a LOT of work / thinking through. My idea is very unpolished and the balance of how to keep each format engaging is not yet obvious to me. I know Guild Wars 2 gets it right... but then Guild Wars 2 doesn't have raids. Just dungeons and fractals (which are like vet dungeons once you get high enough into them). 2. Instead... add some kind of loot that has its best chance in scaled dungeons. Decor and Minipets and some unique costumes for example... In this scenario, we leave endgame crafting as useless... like every single other MMO on the planet (that I personally know of thanks to my bad luck on this issue) other than Guild Wars 1 & 2. Too keep out cries of 'unfair' some OTHER special costumes and mounts would drop in raids / vets - but the best chances for the most quantity of this stuff would be from scaled down dungeon running. And for both of these solutions... fix it so that a scaled down player has a difficulty almost similar to an of-level player. Showing up in 'Normal Stormtalon' as a scaled 20, when your toon is a level 50 in full raid gear... should not let you faceplant the keyboard and steamroll through. It should maybe at most be 2-5% easier than being an actual level 20 in nob-quest-gear. Why? boredom prevention... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- It's doubtful it would get top ranking even after any count of time. First impressions mean a lot, and WildStar's hasn't been the best they wished to have made. The Steam release might be what's needed to get things back on track, but it'll take even more work if Carbine wants to gets the game to a healthier number of players. Let's hope. | |} ----